Excitante encuentro en las graderías Damon&Bella One Shot
by Natth McCarthyLutz
Summary: La historia pertenece a ésta loca mentecilla... Pero los personajes principales -Damon & Bella- son sacados de la saga de libros Twilight de la grandiosa Meyer y de The vampire Diaries de L.J Smith


Conocí a Damon en la universidad, un día de mucho calor en el cuál concurrir a clases se estaba volviendo totalmente tedioso, por lo cual el cuerpo sudaba un poco más de lo normal y necesitaba hidratarse, así que decidí ir a la cafetería con un par de compañeras para beber algunos refrescos. Al llegar pedí uno de fresa, el cuál es mi favorito, nos acomodamos en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal que daba vista a la entrada del campo deportivo de la facultad.

De pronto lo vi aparecer con tenida deportiva, saliendo de un partido de fútbol me supuse, el sudor que traía recolectado en el cuerpo me comenzaba a excitar de sobremanera, pero traté de controlarlo. Su cuerpo denotaba trabajo físico pero sin sobre exigirse, abdomen ligeramente marcado, su rostro delineado en perfectas facciones, la barba descuidada de un par de días, sus ojos una mezcla de azul y verde… Pero su mirada… aquella mirada derretía a cualquier chica que pudiese tener en frente, endemoniadamente sexy, profunda… excitante. Estudia alguna de las Ingenierías de la universidad ya que le vi con unos conocidos en común, se sentó horizontal a mi cuerpo, reí suave al verlo de reojo.

Soy Isabella, pero mis amigos más cercanos me llaman Bella, estudio Literatura, físicamente soy lo que se podría llamar una chica normal, delgada, pechos pequeños, caderas no muy anchas, acorde con mi cuerpo… Aunque lo que más atrae la atención de los chicos son mis piernas, largas y torneadas.

Ese día llevaba una pequeña falda negra que dejaba lucir lo que más me enorgullecía de mi cuerpo, una blusa verde oscuro y tacones un poco altos. Me senté acomodada en el respaldo de la silla cruzando mis piernas, me sentí algo observada por lo que mis mejillas se enrojecieron al instante, dirigí mi cabeza hacia la mesa contigua mientras me encontré con la mirada de Damon, coquetamente le dediqué una dulce pero provocativa sonrisa, moviendo levemente las piernas dándole más vista hacia ellas. Él por su parte me sonrió seductoramente, aquella curva hecha en sus labios me puso algo nerviosa, inquieta y con ganas de algo excitante.

Eran pasado las 6pm, por lo que las clases ya se habían terminado, los estudiantes salían del campus con paso rápido queriendo escapar del sofocante calor. Mi vista se perdió un poco en las graderías de la universidad, pasada la cancha había un punto muerto detrás de ellas, en la cual muchas veces e fantaseado en tener un encuentro sexual.

Avanzado los minutos las miradas coquetas entre él y yo se hacían más intensas, no faltaba decir mucho más, el cuerpo hablaba y exigía por sí solo, la piel comenzaba a tensarse por el momento, los vellos se erizaban de solo mirarle.

De pronto vi su vista perdida en las graderías de la cancha, por lo que de pronto supuse que estaba pensando e imaginando una escena parecida a la mía, quizás aún más excitante.

Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, sin querer se dirigieron unos segundos más tarde a las graderías de la universidad. Reímos con un tono cómplice por lo cual comprendí lo que eso significaba y pasaría unos minutos después. Me levanté comentando a mis amigas que debía irme. Tomé el bolso que traía, metiendo los libros dentro, apresurada salí de la cafetería, con destino a la entrada del recinto deportivo, caminé hacia las graderías, sintiendo luego unos pasos detrás de mí.

Soy Damon mucho gusto – me susurró acercándose por el costado de mi cuerpo rozando mi brazo

Isabella –le sonreí mientras se posicionaba a un lado y le miraba de reojo- un placer Damon

El placer será todo mío… más tarde… detrás de las graderías –habló en tono fuerte y profundo

Ya veremos – tragué fuerte saliva que había hidratado mi boca, mientras el tono de mi voz había sido juguetón y un poco desafiante

Las graderías… un lugar perfecto Señorita Isabella

Seguimos caminando unos minutos más, haciendo risas cómplices uno al otro, hasta llegar al punto muerto detrás de las graderías, casi sin tiempo su cuerpo me aprisionó contra el mío que se encontraba de espaldas a él, apretándome contra uno de los pilares, jadee sin pensar en nada más mientras el bolso cayó al pasto. Poco a poco comenzó a mover sus caderas contra mis nalgas, haciendo fricción en su miembro, comenzando a sentir una creciente erección que chocaba con mi espalda baja y su respiración agitada, se encontraba con mi oído.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasarse por mis muslos, apretándolos de los lados, sus dedos de pronto apretaron fuerte haciendo que mis piernas se abrieran un poco más, río y tomándome de la cintura me dio la vuelta hacia él, quedando de frente, mi espalda apoyada del pilar, las piernas abiertas y sus manos urgentes subiendo por el costado de mi cintura hacia el borde de mis pechos por sobre la blusa. Remojó sus labios con la lengua, al mismo instante que yo, se acercó a mi rostro posicionando sus labios sobre los míos, entreabriendo nuestras bocas, besándonos apasionada y lujuriosamente en un juego de lenguas y salivas mezcladas, haciendo una pequeña guerra.

Sus caderas chocaron con las mías, las cuales se movieron de lado a lado, comenzando a rozar nuevamente su miembro, sintiéndolo un poco más crecido ahora. Mis manos se fueron a su camiseta, metiendo los dedos por debajo de ella, tocando con la yema de los dedos su abdomen una y otra vez, notando que se excitaba más aún ya que su respiración se aceleraba. Bajé una de mis manos al borde de su short, posicionando la palma un poco más abajo, sobre su miembro, el cuál comencé a frotar de manera urgente y rápida por sobre la tela de la ropa, sus jadeos no demoraron en aparecer, alejándose de mi boca, mirándome ya perdido en el placer del momento.

A modo de respuesta sus dedos quitaron con furia los botones de la blusa, abriéndola, dejando al descubierto mis pechos afirmados en un pequeño bra, de ponto su lengua escapó de su boca, bajó la cabeza, comenzando el jugueteo entre mis pechos, humedeciéndolos, dirigiéndose hacia la piel expuesta, jadee cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo los pezones ya duros, sus manos urgente subieron hacia mis hombros dejando caer la blusa, luego hacia la espalda soltando el sujetados, los senos quedaron libres y se dirigió hacia uno de mis pezones con su boca, mordisqueándolo, lamiéndolo y jalándolo entre los labios, dándole luego el mismo trato al otro.

Mis dedos sin dudarlo bajaron su short, cayendo en el piso, mientras la punta de su miembro desbordaba el bóxer que llevaba, sin más preámbulo lo rocé un par de veces con la yema de los dedos, su erección estaba completa en un par de minutos por lo que él mismo bajó su ropa interior.

Reí suave, producto del cosquilleo y palpitaciones que crecían en mi clítoris, humedecidos también mis labios vaginales.

Sus manos volvieron a apretar mis muslos, subieron un poco más, provocando alzar la falda, enrollándose en la cintura, se acercó a mi cuerpo, y sujetada de sus hombros con los brazos alcé mis piernas, abrazando su cadera con ellas, mientras volvió a lamer una vez más mis pechos rápidamente.

Sus dedos se colaron entre mi vientre, llegando a mi clítoris, el cuál masajeó una y otra vez, presionándolo, moviéndolos en círculos, haciendo que de mi garganta escapara un gemido algo fuerte, por lo que luego mordí el labio inferior tratando de acallar un poco más.

Sacó su mano de allí, ahora pasándola por una de mis nalgas, apretando y dando un golpe seco, volviendo a hacerme jadear fuerte, temblar y moviendo mis caderas hacia él, provocando un roce entre la entrada de mi vagina y la punta de su miembro.

Sin previo aviso me penetró, mientras un ahogado gemido, tapada con su boca, tragué saliva tomando un poco de aire. Fuerte y duro comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, embistiéndome una y otra vez, metiendo y sacando su miembro de mi cavidad vaginal, que estaba completamente húmeda para él.

La espalda se me arqueaba contra el pilar, rasgando un poco la piel, enardeciéndola debido al roce de la madera, sensación que escocía pero agregaba placer al momento. Cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, mientras sentía como su miembro se tensaba dentro de mí.

Sus jadeos iban en aumento, lo mismo que la forma en que me penetraba por lo que mis dedos se presionaron contra su espalda, provocando pequeños rasguños con las uñas, sonreí y seguí rasguñando su espalda, mientras su aliento y respiración iban desapareciendo, explotando en un gemido llegando al límite de su excitación mientras comenzaba a acabar, moviéndose rápido, haciendo brincar mi cuerpo rozando el suyo, metiendo nuevamente sus dedos entre nuestros cuerpos. Estimulando mi hinchado clítoris, llevé la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos dejando escapar un gemido producto del orgasmo que había provocado para mí.

Pasado unos segundos de ello, reí algo cansada mirando a Damon, el cuál entre jadeos repetía mi nombre. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y abrí mi boca, besándolo lujuriosamente, metiendo mi lengua en su boca empujando su lengua mientras él hacía lo mismo.

Bajé mis piernas de sus caderas mientras él se alejó un poco dejándome sin aliento con aquel beso

Ha sido un verdadero placer Isabella. A la próxima visíteme en el camarín – susurró en mi oreja

A la próxima quiero sentir cuántos goles podría usted provocarme – dije en un tono divertido y excitado, incitándolo y retándolo nuevamente.

Necesitamos irnos, cerrarán el campo – dijo sonriendo mientras recogía su ropa comenzando a colocarla sobre su cuerpo

Serías amable de pasarme mi bolso? Creo que mi blusa ha sido dañada y traigo una camiseta de recambio

Su risa se hizo evidente mientras me pasaba el bolso y me apresuré a sacar la camiseta, colocando primero mi brassier. Acomodé mi falda y la ropa interior. Levanté el bolso colocándole sobre mi hombro. Caminé para salir de detrás de las graderías, mientras Damon apresuró su paso a mi lado y nos mirábamos nuevamente con risas cómplices producto de ese excitante y fantasioso encuentro…


End file.
